1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truck beds, and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for dividing truck beds into separated bed areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of truck beds, especially beds of pickup trucks, to attempt to maximize space utilization for the truck beds. With this in mind, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to utilizing the space of pickup truck beds, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 5,037,152, 5,478,130, 5,911,464, 6,425,618, and 6,513,850. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,152 discloses a truck rack which permits the vertical space above the truck bed to be used to greater effect. However, this rack does not provide for optimum utilization of the space on the truck bed surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that helps optimize utilization of floor space on a truck bed surface.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,130, 5,911,464, 6,425,618, and 6,513,850 discloses a device which serves to extend the useful length of a truck bed. Yet, none of these patents discloses a device which serves to optimize the already existing floor space on a truck bed surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which helps optimize utilization of the already existing floor space on a truck bed surface.
Still other features would be desirable in a truck bed divider apparatus. There are times when it may be desirable if the existing floor space on a truck bed surface could be divided into separate areas. Also, there are times when it is desirable to utilize the full truck bed surface as one single area. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided that enabled rapid partitioning of the truck bed surface into separated areas and that permitted rapid return to use of the full truck bed surface as one single area.
Since conventional truck beds do not currently have convenient means for rapid transitioning from a single truck bed surface area to a truck bed surface area that is divided into separate surface areas, and vice versa, it would be desirable if a device were provided which permits rapid retrofitting of a conventional truck bed to one that permits rapid transitioning from a single truck bed surface area to a truck bed surface area that is divided into separate surface areas.
At times it may be desirable to completely remove a truck bed dividing device from the truck bed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a truck bed dividing device were provided that is easily removed from the truck bed. Moreover, for a truck bed divider device that is easily removed from the truck bed, it would be desirable if installation of the device did not require drilling holes or otherwise permanently damaging the walls adjacent to the truck bed. At other times, it may be desirable to retain a truck bed divider device adjacent to the truck bed, but folded off of the truck bed. Then, when the truck bed divider device is needed in the future, the truck bed divider device can be readily reinstalled for dividing the truck bed into separated areas. In this respect, it would be desirable if a truck bed divider device were provided which permits easy folding up of the device when not needed and easy unfolding of the device when needed.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to improve utilization of a truck bed, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a truck bed divider apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) helps optimize utilization of floor space on a truck bed surface; (2) helps optimize utilization of the already existing floor space on a truck bed surface; (3) can be used to divide existing floor space on a truck bed surface into separate areas; (4) enables rapid partitioning of the truck bed surface into separated areas and permits rapid return to use of the full truck bed surface as one single area; (5) permits rapid retrofitting of a conventional truck bed to one that permits rapid transitioning from a single truck bed surface area to a truck bed surface area that is divided into separated surface areas; (6) can be easily removed from a truck bed; (7) does not require drilling holes or otherwise permanently damaging the walls adjacent to the truck bed for installation of the device; and (8) permits easy folding up of the device when not needed and easy unfolding of the device when needed. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique truck bed divider apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.